


Kanzuki-Style Seduction

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Gay Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: After having to hear Ibuki complain about not having a boyfriend, Karin takes it upon herself to show Ibuki that girls are even more fun.





	Kanzuki-Style Seduction

It started simply enough. Ibuki was lamenting her lack of romantic prospects, as usual.

Karin took a sip of her tea, oolong today, and sighed. “I don’t mind you making a spectacle of yourself at times like these. Just make sure you don’t embarrass the Kanzuki Zaibatsu should a guest arrive.”

Ibuki let out a long groan. “But it’s not fair. I’m pretty. I’m strong. I’m an amazing ninja, but I never meet any cute guys.”

Karin took another sip. “You’ve certainly met a lot of men while in my employ. None of them were your type?”

“Every guy I meet working for you is either old, ugly, weak, or scary.” Ibuki took a seat across from Karin after flipping the chair around so she could rest her chin on the back of it.

Setting her tea down for a moment, Karin closed her eyes and took a moment to think. She had some thoughts on Ibuki’s predicament, but perhaps it wasn’t her place to educate the commoner about the opportunities she was missing.

Ibuki continued her whining. “I mean, you’re single so you understand, right? Tons of guys want to be with you, but I’m sure you just have high standards like me.”

Karin smirked. That last comment had made up her mind. “Ohohoho! I am single, but you’re wrong about why I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Huh?” The young ninja just tilted her head in confusion.

“I’ll let you take the afternoon off. Dress up and do your makeup as much as you would for a date with a ‘cute guy’, then come to my private chambers. I’ll be waiting for you. Ohohohoho!”

Think as she might, Ibuki still couldn’t figure out what Miss Kanzuki was up to. Was she going to set her up with someone? Was it a sore subject for Miss Kanzuki and she was going to be punished? Neither of these really made any sense, but Ibuki genuinely had no idea why her employer would have her dress for a date and go to her bedchambers.

Still, whatever the reason, she was at least curious enough to do as she was told. If she it ended up being a date with some ugly dude she could just leave, and if it was punishment she could just quit. Miss Kanzuki may be her boss, but Ibuki was still her own woman.

A woman who’d done her makeup, put on some heels, and was wearing a dark purple dress with a cut that emphasized her figure and showed off a bit of cleavage. It was an outfit that Miss Kanzuki had seen before, at a fancy dinner, but it was the best one Ibuki had. She couldn’t help but feel a bit self-conscious about that.

“I’m here!” Ibuki awkwardly announced herself, then opened the door and stepped inside without waiting for an answer. What she found inside was a large bed draped in dark velvet colored sheets, an equally massive television screen, and her blond employer lounging on the bed, wearing a sexy black dress that showed a lot of leg. A lot.

“Oh, I was hoping you’d wear that dress. It certainly suits you. Would you be so kind as to join me on the bed?” Karin’s smile seemed seductive in that moment, and Ibuki couldn’t help but blush.

What was she doing blushing over a girl like this? She didn’t understand it one bit.

“Oh, okay. I’ll just… do that.” Taking care to remove her shoes first, the ninja climbed onto the bed, and sat beside Karin. The blond heiress ran a single finger up along Ibuki’s thigh, and then played a bit with the hem of the skirt.

“Your legs are so lovely. I’d love to have you model all sorts of outfits for me sometime.” The way Karin was talking made a shiver run up Ibuki’s spine. She didn’t understand any of this, but she didn’t dislike it.

All Ibuki could manage in the moment was a bashful, “Thank you,” in response.

“I produced a movie a while back, and I wanted to see what you think of it, Ibuki.” Karin picked up a remote from behind her, and not a second later the TV lit up.

However, what was on the screen wasn’t what Ibuki expected when she heard the word “movie”. Skin on skin. Hands caressing. Colorful bikinis. Time and time again of almost kissing between the two women on the screen. It wasn’t porn, but every moment that passed it seemed precariously close to turning into porn.

Ibuki recognized the women on screen, as well. Rainbow Mika and her tag partner Nadeshiko. If Ibuki was blushing before, she was practically crimson with embarrassment now. So why couldn’t she look away?

“It’s a gravure video, and since I’m Mika’s sponsor I thought I’d help out. Do you like it?” Karin was close, very close, and now had her whole hand on Ibuki’s thigh. The blushing girl felt another shiver.

“I- I don’t know. Maybe…” Ibuki’s answer came between panting breaths. 

Whatever she was feeling was something new to her. She wanted more. A few moans came from the television, and Ibuki made a few of her own when she heard it. Miss Kanzuki reached around her and ran a hand up her side, then whispered, “You wore such a nice dress, but what’s on underneath it? Would you like to show me?”

Without speaking, without even thinking, Ibuki reached down and lifted the front of her dress. She was wearing black panties with lacy trim. Sexy but not overdoing it.

One of Karin’s wandering hands cupped one of Ibuki’s breasts and gave a gentle squeeze. She moaned again, louder this time. There was no doubt about it now. This felt good. She didn’t know why but it did.

Karin started straddling Ibuki’s legs and asked, “Can I keep going? I can stop if you want.”

Between moans and heavy breaths, Ibuki managed to answer, “No… don’t stop…” She was practically begging.

“Ohohoho! Far be it from me to ignore the request of such a cute girl.”

A finger teased the front of Ibuki’s panties, making her cry out and buck her hips. Karin smiled, then leaned in and slipped her tongue into Ibuki’s mouth. That should quiet the girl. After all, it wouldn’t do for a ninja to be so loud.

The longer the kiss continued, the more bold Karin became. Teasing Ibuki’s panties led to fingers sliding under them. Feeling up her wet cunt led to toying with her clit and sliding a couple fingers in her needy hole. Every step of the way, Ibuki’s eyes desperately pleaded for more.

Karin pulled away and smirked. “I’ll teach you a technique of my own making. A special attack that’ll leave any commoner begging for more.”

While Ibuki, still in heat, pleaded with Karin to touch her more, Karin pulled the girl’s soaking wet panties down and repositioned herself between Ibuki’s legs. Ibuki had no idea just how lucky she was. The tongue Miss Kanzuki had trained on the Kanzuki family’s ninjas was about to pleasure her.

Even Karin just running her tongue up Ibuki’s slit was enough to make her practically scream. Once Karin spread her pussy, taking a moment to appreciate its lovely shade of pink, and got to work, Ibuki’s cries of ecstasy could be heard in every room in this wing of the mansion.

Massaging and caressing Ibuki’s clit, exploring her depths with her fingers and tongue, lapping up her delicious fluids. Karin was enjoying herself. Getting to deflower such a pretty girl was a joy, and if she was lucky, Ibuki would be coming back for more and more.

“Miss Kanzuki!” Ibuki was getting close. So close. “M-Miss-! Karin! KARIN! KARIN!!” The way Ibuki tensed in her moment of climax, then relaxed with a sigh, was adorable to Karin. Girls were always so cute when they came.

Karin stripped and cuddled up close to Ibuki, giving her one last kiss for the night. “I enjoyed myself quite a bit. You’re always welcome to come to my chambers when you want more, Ibuki.”

It would not be the last time Ibuki would get lessons on the ways girls could love each other.


End file.
